1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to a data transfer unit for a small computer system, such as a personal computer or business computer. More specifically, the invention relates to a data transfer unit by which data can be stored in a main storage unit while backup data can be efficiently stored in an auxiliary storage unit.
2. Description of The Prior Art
As is well known, a personal computer, business computer or the like uses a main storage medium, such as a hard disk, for storing data, programs and so forth, and an auxiliary storage medium, such as a magnetic tape or floppy disk, for storing the data and so forth by as a precaution against an abnormality in the main storage unit. Generally, a very long time is required for the formation of backup data, since the data stored in the main storage unit are read out by means of a host computer, and then the data are transferred to the auxiliary storage unit via the host computer.